


And Everything Else

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Kindred Spirits, Magic, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Parallels, Rivalry, Short One Shot, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. If there was anything Diana was certain about Akko, it was that she was stubborn.





	And Everything Else

If there was anything Diana was certain about Akko, it was that she was stubborn. She was too stubborn for her own good. It might be the cynical side of her talking, but Diana saw that Akko usually bit off more than she could chew. When she saw that becoming a highly skilled witch at Luna Nova Academy was no easy task, even after falling countless times, Akko just kept standing back up.

Diana knew such tenacity; it would have been so easy for her just to give up. She could have, but she didn't. In spite of her flaws, her failures and her mistakes, Akko just stood her ground, grit her teeth, and kept casting her spells and learning her magic.

But Akko wasn't going to become a witch with sheer willpower alone, oh no. Diana was certain Akko still needed the conviction to do so, and she could teach her such.

Akko never knew anything of long-dormant hatred, ignition of bitter feelings barreling into the wish to be the best in everything. She never knew the forced and terrible thoughts that plagued Diana at nights, and she was everything she wanted to spare Akko.

Diana wouldn't allow it, and in that, Akko saw that all too clearly. In all their differences, they united in the fact they were too stubborn to let such hatred and despair get to them.

They would keep going, and everything else would do best to stay out of their way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Little Witch Academia, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
